Emerald Machete
by cherrypudding
Summary: An author's note has been added. Sorry about that guys. If anyone wants to continue this, please tell me and do.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a pretty sudden fic, I just had the idea and needed to get it out. Please review if you have any criticism or suggestions, or if you just like it.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Every kick he threw into the air drew amazement from the guys. Every elastic twist from his body captivated the girls. He moved like he had no bones; he raised parts of his strong, intricate body into the air like gravity was non-existent.

"C'mon Sasuke!" he heard Naruto yell. "Show 'em what you've got!"

He intended to do just that. Swiftly manoeuvring his weight around with only his hands as support, his legs extended and with only a quick touch of the ground by the balls of his feet, he bounced off and back flipped, landing on his feet again.

The girls went wild. The guys 'ooowwwhhh!'-ed in their typical fashion, an indication that Sasuke had easily exceeded the impress-o-meter's highest point. Sasuke looked back at Kiba, his opponent, and could see him smirking and shaking his head as he got lost exiting the sea of people. He had lost, but he could take it.

Sasuke removed his shirt and threw it to the girls, who screamed even louder and fought over it. He could feel chills from the wind against his damp tank top but he didn't care. The crowd overwhelmed him, grabbing at his arms and slapping (and punching, whichever they could manage) him on the back, congratulating him. He suddenly felt a strong grip on his thin yet firm arm, and he didn't need to turn to guess who it was. He turned to face Neji, who needed to shout to be heard over the huge crowd still surrounding Sasuke.

"Man!" Neji yelled, chuckling. "Undefeated champion! This is, what, your third year in a row?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fourth."Neji laughed and the corner of Sasuke's mouth rose. "You're absolutely insane, you monkey. Look at all these people! All for _you_!"

"Hmm, and they're not sick of me yet."

"Damn straight! You're Sasuke Uchiha! Who could get sick of you?"

Then another voice joined in the conversation. "I sure couldn't." Sasuke saw his girlfriend Sakura come and drape her tanned arms over his shoulder, digging her head into it. Her hot pink halter top came to a stop only about three centimetres below her breasts, and her tight, white skinny jeans barely sat on her hips - quite low. "That was amazing, baby."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her bare waist. "I know."

She put her hand on his jaw and turned his face to look down at her. "Why don't we celebrate? At _Juanita's_. We can invite Neji and the guys-"

"Plus Kiba," Neji grinned. "I'd love to rub it in."

Sasuke scratched his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Now that you mention that…"

Sakura smiled brightly and, hooking her right arm through Sasuke's and digging her right hand into his pocket, she walked along proudly as other girls stared with vicious envy. It was good to be queen.

* * *

"Triple axle, Hinata. You haven't perfected it yet. Yes, that's right, build up speed and then…no no NO! Again you're landing unevenly! Hey you, music man! Yeah, you! Stop the music you idiot! Again, Hinata, from the top. Okay, music man, start it again."

Hinata skated faster, accumulating speed. She loved to race through the icy air, feel the swish of her thin skirt against her legs and the slicing of frozen water beneath her feet. She felt like a swan. She reached her cue and leapt into the air, spun three times and landed. Her coach sighed, putting a hand to her head as if _she_ was the one doing millions of spins and jumps in the air. "Now you didn't land in sync to the music. Take a break, I need one too. Turn it off, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? Can't you see when she finishes and when she starts?" Coach Kurenai stomped up over the bleachers over to the sound room to continue her rant, her voice fading out. "For crying out loud…"

Hinata sighed and skated over to the barrier, reaching the door and sitting, staring at her skates. _Twelve years and you're still doing this. Going to training when needed is healthy. Going voluntarily as often as possible is insanity. Hinata, you're never going to change_.

Ever since she was five Hinata had loved ice under her feet, not grass, skates not shoes, sparkling dresses not casual clothes. Her grandmother had danced on ice, her mother had danced on ice, and now she danced on ice. Maybe this year would be the year she would win. Maybe now, with new confidence and her newly-healed ankle, she had a shot at winning the gold. Who knew.

Hinata stood up and began to skate alone, with no instruction. She liked it that way the best, free to move how she wanted, free to _fly_. She felt closer to her mother that way, when she was gliding. A part of her was in the arena, her dreams hovering over the frosty ice.

Kurenai had seemed to finish her dispute with the music man, because she had returned to her place and called out to Hinata. "Don't waste your energy, Hinata! We need that triple axle shaped to flawlessness."

And that was the expectation and core of Hinata Hyuuga. _Flawlessness_.

* * *

Neji threw chips at Naruto and Sasuke pushed Kiba as he leant over the table to grab his chips. He grabbed his wrist and Kiba scowled.

"Chips!"

"You have your own," Sasuke pointed out. Kiba looked at his plate.

"Yeah, but you have more," he said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Have you decided if you're competing in the _Emerald Machete_?" Sakura asked him, tracing the lines of his face longingly.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied.

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked, crawling closer on the long seat at the booth they all sat at and placing her legs over his lap. "I mean, you're the best dancer in the city - no, the _country_!"

"She's got a point there," Neji remarked as he dragged long sips from his iced tea.

Sasuke yawned and glanced at his watch. It was almost two in the morning. He should be heading home soon. "You're both forgetting a major factor about the _Emerald Machete_. It requires more than one dancer."

"Then I'll dance with you," Sakura giggled on his neck. He was so used to Sakura's touchy-feely actions that it passed off as a natural, automatic thing to do, any day, everyday.

"No offence Sakura," Kiba said with chips in his mouth, "but you aren't exactly Missy Elliot."

"I don't need to be," she replied, taking Sasuke's vein-defined neck in her slender fingers, "because Sasuke will do enough incredible dancing for the both of us. I just need to stand to the side and look pretty."

They all cheered and lifted their fists in agreement. Sakura began kissing Sasuke's neck, jaw, trailing up towards his lips slowly before enveloping his lips with hers, giving him passionate, intense kisses. Naruto gagged.

"Aw, come on, Sakura," he whined. "We all know you're a good kisser, so please, there's no need to suck the life outta poor Sasuke here…"

Sakura giggled seductively, her eyes on Sasuke's now-wet mouth. _Still and stiff like a statue, as always. Never kissing back._ Typical Sasuke. But she was okay with it. He didn't respond, but she could still get an amazing kiss out of him. He was a good kisser…without needing to actually kiss…somehow. The very fact that he could pull that off made her want him even more.

"Me and Sasuke need to kiss. He won't let me do anything else."

All the other guys kept eating like she had said nothing out of the ordinary, but the contents of Naruto's mouth spilled back out into its original place and Sakura flinched. "Eww!! That's disgusting!"

Naruto ignore was focusing on her previous comment. "What, you mean, Sasuke's…Sasuke's not getting laid? With you?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, annoyed he had chosen to discuss it over their late dinner. "No, Naruto, I'm not sleeping with Sakura."

"Oh. Well, why the hell not?

"None of your business."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't know. Did you guys know?"

The other guys nodded in unison before returning to their food. Sakura was still mortified by the food display. "S-So…dis-sgusting…" she breathed.

Sasuke pointed at the mess. "Clean it up," he ordered Naruto. "You're gonna make Sakura recolour my tracks."

Naruto grinned, doing as he was told. "Well, this was a good night. It's nice to learn new things about each other, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head as he stood with everyone and held Sakura on his arm, taking her home.

Once he reached his own house he could collapse onto his bed, relax, and empty his mind. Hopefully there would be no nightmares tonight.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 1, if the story's popular enough I will update asap.**

**-cherrypudding**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off: I AM SO SORRY. I really am. The time taken to upload this is inexcusable. But I'm going to try to excuse it anyway. TT.**

**I had exams and finished my second-last year, and then went to Europe - and yes, it was beautiful ^^. Now I'm in my last year of school, and things have been real hectic. Like, fanfic-elusiveness hectic. SORRY. Here's chap 2, and I promise I'll try updating the next asap. I've made this a little longer to make up for the wait.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hinata walked out of the sushi shop, and headed out of the huge mall, tired from working for five hours straight. She silently cussed at Neji for forcing her to take a cab just because he had some date to go on.

She waved and whistled and did everything but the chicken dance, but the taxis refused to stop. She scowled at the busy intersection. Teens cluttered the front of the mall, talking and saying goodbyes for the day.

Hinata rolled her head back, frustrated. She waited for the next taxi to come, figuring she'd try one more time before walking. She hugged her long, white knit jumper (which she now decided had been a bad idea to wear only with a singlet and leggings underneath) tighter around her in the chilly breeze as she waited, her bangs blowing in her face with intent to annoy. Her short, uneven hair was in desperate need of a trim to return it to its neat, straight edged-style.

Then she saw one stop for another teen. She rushed to it, tapping the teenage boy about to get in on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

"Sorry," she said shyly, gesturing to the cab. "Do you mind?"

Sasuke stared at the dark-haired girl as she used her otherworldly ivory irises to plead with him. _Who on earth has eyes like that? _he asked himself, amazed. Neji had similar pale eyes, but this girl's orbs were beyond normal. They seemed to pierce him. He figured if someone asked him to describe them, he would even go as far as to call them white pearls. She had short, messy hair that brushed her shoulders with cute side bangs, pale skin like his and she was slender - with curves he didn't mind staring at. However, his admiration of the girl before him did not seep through his composure. Nothing ever did.

"Uh…" he began. "Nah, not at all."

She smiled and thanked him brightly before entering the taxi on his gesture to do so. He followed her in and shut the door.

"Location?" the driver asked.

Sasuke looked at the girl. "Where to?"

Hinata shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Oh no," she protested. "Please. You first."

"No. We'll drop you off first."

"No, you got here first."

"I insist."

"_I _insist!"

Sasuke glared. "But I insisted first. So I win."

Hinata's lips curved into an amused smile. "Well, thanks again, then," she said, and gave her home address. Sasuke committed the place to memory, mentally scolding himself for considering a situation in which he would actually visit her. He had a girlfriend, for crying out loud! Cheating was out of the question for him. It was dishonourable, and his name held the opposite of that word. It was like an emo running through a field of daisies with a ridiculous smile on his face and singing 'You Are My Sunshine'.

And suddenly he was making conversation. _Like, what the hell?_ He _never_ tried to make conversation. Ever.

"Couldn't you get a taxi?" he asked. The girl's cheeks flushed.

"No, they kinda ignore me," she said. "I'm glad you were here, otherwise I think I'd be stuck here forever."

Sasuke gave a nod. There was silence for a while as he pondered whether he should ask for her name or not. "I'm Sasuke."

Hinata turned to face him, her eyes surprised. "I'm Hinata," she replied. "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke gave another nod to indicate agreement before looking out the window. Hinata took the opportunity to study him. His hair was as dark as the night with hints of navy, giving it a pearlescent feature. His eyes were like entrances to a dark abyss, while his skin was pale, yet his build was toned. She could see it in his neck and hands. And he was so damn elegant. He wore a long, casual black coat, with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck, and dark, straight leg jeans that did his long form justice. If she had to sum him up, she could easily say he was the most beautiful, the hottest, most perfect guy she had ever seen. Ever.

"Are you headed home?" she asked, wanting to keep the conversation going, with the slightest and strangest hope that maybe she could see him again after they departed. She had never really looked for a boyfriend. She had never even ever had a really strong crush on someone. Well, there was a blond kid in high school. But she hadn't seen him at all after graduation. He had never noticed her, and so she had given up on him. Strange, how when you admire someone from a distance and then they go and reveal themselves to be the total opposite, you realise it was a good thing they hadn't noticed you. That way, you avoid getting involved with them and have and inevitable case of heartbreak. Hinata wrote that down mentally as good advice number 101.

But now, Hinata felt drawn to this person - Sasuke - he was quiet, he was dark, and it was awkward between them, however, it felt like they shared the silence, the mystery, and even the awkwardness.

He turned his head to her, the dark eyes connecting to her ivory ones. "Nah," he replied. "I've got practice."

"For?"

"Some dance competitions. Me and my friends are meeting up somewhere."

"Really? You're a dancer?"

A smirk crossed his lips. "What, don't I look the type?"

"Well…yes, kind of…-"

"I'm mostly a breakdancer," he confirmed.

"Oh," she replied. "That makes sense."

"Yeah." He paused and looked at her. "And you?"

Hinata smiled shyly. "I'm a…a figure skater."

Sasuke frowned. "What's that?"

Hinata giggled in amusement. "Do you know those ice skating competitions on the Eurosport channel? That's me."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "No kidding?" Hinata shook her head. He looked impressed. "But that's a lot of jumping and spinning and stuff…"

Hinata laughed and covered her mouth. "Yeah, it is…but if you learn it for a few years it becomes natural…" She looked at him. "As I imagine break dancing becomes. I think they're similar in some ways, your dancing and my skating."

He nodded, his expression revealing thought. "Yeah, I think so, I mean with all the balance and jumping and stuff."

She smiled at him brightly and Sasuke felt a sudden connection to her, as if she was part of him or something. _Yeah, that's just weird._ However, before he could continue the conversation, the cab stopped and Hinata turned to him as she opened her door.

"Well, this is my stop," she said. "Nice meeting you, Sasuke. I hope we meet again."

"Yeah," he replied as she got out. "Me too."

She shut the door and smiled, and Sasuke gazed after her with a small wave. As the cab drove him away, he idly thought of meeting up with her again. Then mentally kicked himself. And finally he just felt like punching himself full stop. _Thinking of another girl? Are you crazy, Uchiha?_ Ridiculous was what his mind was. Ridiculous and stupid. Not to mention unfaithful. _You're an idiot and you need a life._

* * *

"Hey man," Naruto grinned, grabbing his hand and giving him the typical handshake-to-hug-to-slap-on-back. "You're late."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke replied, ditching his shoulder bag onto the concrete and stretching his limbs. "Taxi issues."

"Taxis are never slow around here," Kiba said, pondering the excuse.

"There was someone else in the cab and she got dropped off first."

"Hey," Naruto said slowly, perking up. "You never mentioned no girl. So. Tell me the basics. Gorgeous face? Hot body? Phone number?"

Sasuke continued to watch him blankly, a frown on his face. "I have a girlfriend, you know."

Kiba slapped him across the head. "Yeah, you idiot, he has a gf! What planet are you from?"

Naruto punched him back. "Shut up! I wasn't meaning for him. I meant, he could refer her to me."

"I'm not a matchmaker, so pick up your own chicks," Sasuke told him simply.

"Amen," Neji said from his kneeling position slightly away from them, setting up a light sound system. Sasuke walked to him to start deciding on some music. This basketball court was their favourite hang out. Any others wishing to use it could 'f-off', as Naruto put it, and the term 'public property' had changed to 'our property' in their definition. They would practice new dance moves, play some basketball, or anything else they felt like doing.

Shikamaru, who lay back down on the concrete lazily, chuckled loudly. "Pick up his own chicks? You might as well tell him to become President!"

Naruto went to him and sat on his stomach, to which he howled and sat up straight, pushing him off. "I am capable of getting girls. I just don't wanna outshine you guys with my skills. You know, rocking up with a dozen girls on my arm and all."

Kiba scoffed and a smirk crossed Sasuke's lips.

"Whatever," muttered Shikamaru, standing up and deciding not to take the risk of Naruto sitting on him again. "Just stretch or something so you don't pull something and kill us all in the process of falling."

Naruto stuck his tongue out rudely and did as he was told.

"Hey," Sasuke said to Neji. "Isn't this Ne-yo's new album?"

"Yeah. I hate it, but you can give it a try."

"_Year of the Gentleman_ was worse. Totally dance-worthy-less and way too lovey-dovey." (A/N: Sasuke's opinion, not mine.)

"I know. But the girls loved it."

"Screw that, Sakura was _swooning _over every single track for weeks, telling me how some song matched us perfectly, and how it was 'our song'. I swear, every song on that thing ended up being 'our song'."

Neji chuckled. "That's what you get for dating."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it." Neji gave him a long, raised-eyebrow look. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"If you're second-guessing, maybe it's time for a step back."

"I'm not. And no way. If I break up with Sakura, I might as well ask all her friends to kill me now. And her, as well."

"Hey, I gave you my advice."

"Not wanted."

"Gee, thanks."

"Spin the album."

Neji shook his head as Sasuke moved off to where the other three guys stood stretching, and played the new disc.

Sasuke instantly started dancing, shuffling and whatnot, but he was not into it at all, not matter how catchy and upbeat the rhythm was. He was thinking about Sakura and himself. Whether it was right to stay linked with her while he was having doubts. Whether she was worth all the time and affection she demanded. Because honestly, he wasn't a very affectionate kind of guy. Nor romantic. He was calm, strong, and…yeah, possibly a little proud. But it wasn't like he didn't have reason to be.

He stopped dancing. "Guys, I'm going to see you later." He stooped to pick up his bag and started away. The others halted and looked at him oddly.

"But we just got here."

"Yeah, but I'm just not feeling it. I'll meet you tomorrow at that place for training."

"For the Emerald Machete."

"What else."

"Take care dude!"

"Hn." And then Sasuke returned home, ignored the fact that dinner was ready and he was starved, went to his bedroom and fell asleep straight away.

_I'm walking through a forest. The sky is pitch black, with dark clouds overhead and a bloodshot moon. The trees are all limp, like weeping willows, descending towards me. I walk faster to get away from them, but the forest never ends. I scream for help._

_And then I see someone. I think the person can help me, so I run to them and ask for help. He turns around and says, 'I can't help you' and lifts his hands. They are covered with blood._

_I scream and try to turn around to run, but he's there again, with his crimson-covered hands, and eyes that match his hands. I keep trying to escape, but still he's always there, and then I realise that the trees are dripping with blood as well, and the trunks of the trees aren't wooden, but of metal. They look like prison bars._

_The man says sorry, but I can't hear him. Then there's another figure, but it's black. A woman's voice calls from the dark figure and says, 'take my hand'. But I don't dare. Who knows what she has on her hands._

_Then the bloody leaves of the willows fall and cover me in darkness. I can't even scream anymore._

Sasuke woke with a short, quiet yell, and realised he was sweating again. He planted his face in his hands and willed himself to calm down and ignore the nightmare, no matter how many times they had disturbed his sleep.

He got up and decided to eat after all. He would do anything to fill up his time, anything but return to a disturbing, horrific slumber.

* * *

**His dreams are quite dark, are they not? I need to stop doing blood-filled art. It's affecting my stories :{**

**I'd like to take this moment to thank you for the reviews everyone who, well, **_**reviewed**_**, (obviously), I'm glad you like it so far…I didn't expect such enthusiasm. This is my second Naruto fic (and SasuHina fic), and I'm just trying out this idea so…all you veterans, criticism is accepted and adored. I hate not finishing what I start, so trust me, I shall finish.**

**Feedback. Feedback please. It's what I live on. That's why it's called 'feed'-back. :D Mmm…reviews. Yum.**


	3. AN

A/N: So sorry guys, only an author's note here. I had a reviewer asking if they could continue this story. I think this is the best idea since I seriously have no time to write fanfics anymore…if anyone is truly interested in continuing this, please leave a review or pm me. Tnx and sorry a heap.


End file.
